


Roll the Dice

by FindMeIfYouDare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gambling, blowing on dice, lady luck - Freeform, luck, luck of the devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindMeIfYouDare/pseuds/FindMeIfYouDare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say you've got the luck of the devil but what happens when its the devil you're gambling with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll the Dice

Don’t ever roll the dice… You can never predict how they’re going to land.

 

“Blow on them for luck, love.” Comes the silky voice of the man standing next to you. He holds out the pair of dice and watches with a small smirk as you lean over and blow on the contents of his hand. Giving you a wink he toss the dices on the table and doesn’t look the least bit surprised when they land on the numbers he wanted. “You must be my good luck charm.”

You smile and laugh at the man in the nice suit. “Some even say I have the luck of the devil.”

His eyebrows go up and he lets out a bark of laughter, “You don’t say.”

With a roll of your eyes you wind your arm around the man and he slips his behind you. Standing in a loose embrace he continues to gamble while you blow on his dice. Soon enough his stack of chips has tripled in size and a small crowd has gathered to watch your man and you win. Though it’s fun to win you’ve begun to grow bored being a lucky charm and when he next lifts the dice you snatch them from his hand. “Problem, love?” he asks narrowing his eyes at you.

“It’s my turn to roll,” you announce jiggling the dice in your hand. “Let’s make a deal.”

He pulls you closer to him, “What kind of deal?” Hus voice is husky and low and he speaks the words directly into your ear while pressing a kiss to the skin behind it.

You rub your nose against his cheek and reply, “If I win we’ll go back to my place…”

“And if I win?” he asks his hand rubbing up and down your side. 

Twisting so your lips almost touch you answer, “Then we’ll go back to yours… Deal?”

He opens his mouth to reply only to be cut off by a new voice. “Crowley! What the hell are you doing here?” 

Turning you both see a hugely tall man with shaggy hair and a shorter man with green eyes. They come up to the pair of you and glare at Crowley with utter confusion and disgust. “Well Squirrel I was about to make a deal with this ravishing creature until you two interrupted.”

They both pale and turn to you. “Listen lady you don’t want to make any deals with this guy,” the tall man says earnestly. “You have no idea how badly it’ll end for you.”

You let out a laugh, “Don’t worry I have no intentions of losing. I’ve got the luck of the devil on my side, right?” 

You wink at Crowley who chuckles, “Minx.”

“So do we have a deal?” you ask with a smirk. 

He bends down until he lips are brushing yours. “Always, love.” And then he kisses you. Slow and soft with just enough passion to make you burn. When you pull away he grabs your wrist and lifts your hand so he can blow on the dice before closing your fingers around them and pressing a kiss to your hand.

“This isn’t going to end well,” mutters the guy called Squirrel.

With a flick of your wrist the dice go tumbling across the table. You don’t need to look to know how the land since you can clearly tell by the expressions on everyone’s faces. 

Don’t ever roll the dice… Not unless you know how they’re going to land.

 

And you did know.


End file.
